Nintendo DSi
The Nintendo DSi (ニンテンドーDSi Nintendō DSi) is a handheld gaming console released by Nintendo in 2008 through 2009. The DSi features several improvements on the Nintendo DS Lite model, such as two digital cameras added onto the front and back side of the system, external content storage, a new MP3 player application, a new online store for the DSi, and several other applications that were not available on the DS Lite model. However, the DSi no longer supports backwards compatibility for Game Boy Advance games; as such, it can no longer support several accessories that require the Game Boy Advance slot for use. The Nintendo DSi has sold over 26.55 million million units worldwide since its initial release in 2008. Technical specifications * Length: 2.95 inches (75 mm) * Width: 5.39 inches (137 mm) * Height: .74 inches (19 mm) * Weight: .472 pounds (214 g) * Screen: two TFT-LCD screens ** 3.25-inch (83 mm) ** 18-bit depth (262,144 colors) ** Resolution of 256 × 192 pixels (Camera: 640 × 480 pixels) * CPU: The DSi has two ARM architecture CPUs: ARM9 and ARM7.1 The ARM9 is clocked at 133 MHz, almost twice as fast as previous models. * RAM: 16 MB of RAM (four times as much as previous models) * Storage: 256 MB of internal flash memory90 with an SD card (up to 2 GB) and SDHC card (up to 32 GB) expansion slot Applications Nintendo Countdown Calendar The Nintendo Countdown Calendar is a DSiWare application released on September 20, 2010 in North America, and on November 19, 2010 in Europe. It is also on the Nintendo eShop. The Nintendo Countdown calendar is 200 Nintendo Points, and $1.99USD on the eShop. The Nintendo Countdown Calendar is a calendar where the user can actually write events with the stylus on different days, use icons to show what the event is (a present for a birthday, a beach for a vacation, etc.), describe what type of event it is (Birthday, Plans, Anniversary, etc.), and after they do that, the event will be placed on the calendar, and the days until the event will be shown. The calendar also suggests events (ex: Apple Season), and tells about them. The user may also (if they wish) tell the calendar they birthday, and it will be added to the calendar. Flip Note Studio Flipnote Studio is a Nintendo DSi application developed by Nintendo EAD Tokyo and published by Nintendo. Flipnote Studio allows the user to create both word and picture-based notes with the stylus, add sound effects, and put them together to create a frame-by-frame flipbook-like animation. Though referred to as Moving Notepad by Nintendo in prior English-language conferences, it was officially announced as Flipnote Studio at E3 2009. It is now preloaded onto Nintendo DSi's and Nintendo DSi XL's with firmware 1.4. Flipnote Studio is one of the many games and apps that cannot be transferred to the Nintendo 3DS. However, Shigeru Miyamoto, while in France, announced that a successor, Flipnote Memo, will be coming soon to the platform. The release date for this successor is still unknown. Flipnote Hatena is a flipnote-sharing website made and maintained by Hatena. It allows users to share their creations to the people around the world. Hatena also has its own economy using different types of "stars". You can earn stars through flipnotes when other people add their stars to them. You have an infinite amount of gold stars to spend, but green, red, blue, and purple stars can only be earned through other people, visiting other Hatena services such as Hatena Coco, and by purchasing them. You can also spend as many color stars as you want until you run out. Nintendo DSi XL In 2009, Nintendo released a new, larger version of the Nintendo DSi. The Nintendo DS XL features no new actual features for the Nintendo DSi, featuring only a much larger size for screens and overall appearance. The screens of the system are also portrayed at an angle in which those watching the game can make the game enjoyed by those surrounding the player. Though no application changes, some technical features such as longer battery life, larger speakers, and higher brightness were improved with the Nintendo DSi XL. Two special editions of the DSi XL were released with LovePlus+ and the 25th anniversary of Super Mario Bros.. Category:Consoles developed by Nintendo Category:Consoles released in 2009 Category:Portable consoles